oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Metaria
The Holy Metari Theocratic State, commonly known as the Metari Theocracy or Metaria, is a sovereign state in southeastern Iria. The capital is Erodenhulm, and the largest city by population is Peshalim. Outcast high elf tribes first migrated to the area that is now the Incofandi province around 3,000 years ago, leading a mostly nomadic hunter-gatherer lifestyle. Around 2,500 years ago, the Goddess Cinnestre was said to have appeared before a group of the ancestors of the modern Drightworda tribe living as shepherds along the eastern coast. This event, known as the Revelation, marked the birth of the Metari faith. The Temple of the Spirit, the most holy site in Metariism, was built upon the site of the Revelation, canonically known as The Place of First Meeting. The Temple's completion served as the catalyst for the settlement of Metari in cities, with Peshalim being built around the Temple to allow the faithful to worship. Trade served as the earliest medium for the Metari faith to spread to neighboring city-states. Goods created by Holtin artisans were in high demand in settlements across the continent, and traders spread the word of Cinnestre along with their goods. Peshalim's location at the mouth of the Bay of Amel and, as a result, its position as a major trading port for Iria's inland sea helped Metariism spread rapidly along the many trade routes radiating from the city by land and sea. As outside hostility to the practice of missionary trading increased among non-Metari settlements, an influential alhmen called for a meeting of alhmi to meet in Peshalim to discuss coordinating efforts to resist foreign hostilities and promote unity among the disparate faithful city-states. This meeting of the first Alhsaric Council marked the birth of the modern Metari Theocracy. Etymology The term Metari derives from the word Metar, referring to Cinnestre and translated from Metari Eldtongue as 'mother'. Metari is roughly translated from Eldtongue as 'children of the mother'. History Metaria is a relatively young nation, first settled by high elves just over a thousand years ago. A religious conflict among high elves, known as the Great Schism, resulted in large numbers of elves moving west into the Metari subcontinent. The first outcast high elves to arrive from the ancestral high elf homeland of Eyldseia in modern-day Zembla began settling in the lands comprising Metaria around 300 1DE. This large movement of elves from eastern Iria into Metaria has come to be known as The Diaspora. Many elves fleeing Eyldseia followed a coastal path, which now forms the basis of the Great Trade Road, the Diasporaeum. Many camps established along this migration route to help fellow outcasts grew into the largest cities of Garabwen Province, notably Afoled, Willaed, and Ánmódnes. Migrant caravans first reached the Daniffen River around 460 1DE, finding it impassible, and settled on a nearby bluff that would become Erodenhulm. Geography and climate Metaria comprises the majority of the Metari subcontinent in southeastern Iria. It shares land borders with Zembla to the southeast and Terdecol to the north and northeast. Metaria is the 7th largest country in in Iria, with a total land area of 159,697 km2, with contiguous Metaria comprising 154,634 km2 of that. Salton Province, occupying an island in the Salton Sea to the northwest of the mainland, is 5,063 km2. Metari topography is very diverse, including mountains, hills, highlands, plains, and scrublands. The Heafod mountain range rises high above the northeastern frontier, providing a natural barrier between Metaria and neighboring lands to the north. Directly to the west of the mountains lies the Drugen Basin, a mild, high-elevation desert known for its great reserves of precious gems. The Great Hills, separating the Basin from the lowlands of the subcontinent proper, provide an important water cachement area, with the heads and springs of many rivers found in the Hills. Major rivers originating within the Hills include the Peshal River, flowing to the west and draining into the Bay of Amel at Peshalim, and the Daniffen River, flowing to the south and draining into Southern Sea at Erodenhulm. The interplay between the Heafods and the Great Hills has a great impact on Metaria's climate, with the Heafods preventing cold northerly winds from blowing into the lowlands, keeping much of the subcontinent warmer than areas at similar latitudes. The Drugen Basin serves to attract warm, moist monsoon winds providing the majority of Metaria's rainfall during the second half of the year. The western area of the country is home to many pluvial lakes formed several millennia ago during a previous glaciation period. Travel between major cities in Metaria is hampered by several geographical factors. The Verdant Shroud, the tropical rainforest spreading across much of the subcontinent, greatly hinders direct travel by foot in central Metaria. The predominant climate groupings found within Metaria are tropical rainforest across much of the country, humid subtropical along the southern coast including Erodenhulm, mild desert in the Drugen Basin, and mountain climate close to and within the Heafods. Demographics Elvish Metari (Common Elvish being the largest ancestry group among Elvish Metari) are the largest racial group in Metaria. Humans are the nation's largest racial minority. Most Elvish Metari can trace their ancestry to the six ancient tribes that settled in the region during The Diaspora: *Living in coastal areas, the Arodone, known as the Sea Spirits, are avid merchants and seafarers. The oceans are of significant importance to the Arodone, and form a centerpiece of cultural, economical, and political life where they dwell. *Inhabitants of the southern capelands, the Garabwen take solace in the solitude of a close association with the communities they are born in. Garabwen are known to lead nomadic lives along the southeastern shore and adjacent mountains, and are noted traditionalist shepherds. *The largest tribe, the Incofandi inhabit the lands are considered to be the 'heart' of Metaria. Peshalim, the largest city in Metaria, is the primary settlement in Incofandi lands and is believed to be the location where the Goddess first appeared to her people. The Temple of the Spirit, built on the site, is the most holy place of Metariism. *The Drightworda are the descendants of the first nomads to whom the Goddess appeared. Highly proficient in magic, the Drightworda represent the forefront of magickal development and academia. The chief settlement of the Drightworda, Erodenhulm, is the capital of Metaria, and is home to the Alhsiric Council and several major Alhs. *Living amongst the dense jungles of the Verdant Shroud, the Holtin are experienced artisans who seek to live in harmony with nature. Holtic magickal and archery weapons are highly sought after by the elites in the State's various militia, but the Holtic concept of Unending Balance greatly limits the supply of goods created to limit environmental damage. *The Drugeran are the principal inhabitants of the Drugen Basin, adjacent to the Heafod Mountains and home to vast stores of precious metals and gems. This has led to Drugeran lands to become the industrial heartland of Metaria, and rests at the forefront of innovation and technological discovery in the realm. A seventh "tribe", consisting of persons of all races cast out by mainstream Metari society because of clashing religious beliefs, known as the Dwolla reside in outlying areas in the northeast. Dwolla communities are generally considerably more diverse than typical Metari communities, by their nature. Though generally not accepted socially by most Metari, the Alhsaric Council has decreed that they remain full citizens of the State, and enjoy the rights and benefits that any citizen would expect. Most common elves do not place much significance on their tribal origin. High elves, particularly those of Drightworda and Drugeran descent, by contrast place great importance on tribal ancestry. The pure-blooded High Houses of Erodenhulm are among the most famous high elf clans in Metaria. Tree elf communities descended from the Holtin tribe, inhabiting the interior rainforest, are typically less diverse than other populations by necessity. Elemental dependence common in tree elves has generally slowed their migration away from traditionally concentrated rainforest settlements to other areas of the nation, though certain tree elves have been known to break these bonds to reside elsewhere at the cost of reduced magickal attunement. Population growth among humans in Metaria is a major demographic trend. Converted human immigrants first began arriving in Metaria in the latter half of the First Common Era, with population growth of humans set to surpass elves in the near future. Language Language Cinnaeic is the language spoken by the greatest number of people in Metaria. A derivative Elven language, Cinnaeic is native to the subcontinent and spoken across the country. Religion Metariism is the official state religion of Metaria, to which approximately 90% of the population adhere. 7% are non-Orthodox Metariists, mainly adherents of the the belief that Cinnestre was a mortal scholar. These views are held as heretical by the Presidium for Doctrine. The remaining 3% are Non-Metariists, consisting mainly of temporary residents, pledged converts, and illegal residents. Citizenship Citizen status is generally provided to any foreign high elf, common elf, or tree elf who has declared their dedication to Cinnestre and has been consecrated by an alhmen as an Orthodox Metariist. Foreign members of the faithful who wish to obtain citizenship can generally register at any alh. The alh processes their application, registering the applicant in a local registry, and sending a copy of new registrations to the capital for addition to the national registry. Once the national registry sends a notice back to the local temple, a temple official issues a notice of citizenship to the applicant, which can be presented as proof of citizenship upon inquiry. For newborn children born to Orthodox Metariists inside of Metaria's borders, citizenship is granted once the child has reached the age of majority, mastered the Rite of Passage, and has been consecrated by an alhmen. Government and politics Metaria is an absolute unitary ecclesiocracy ruled by the Alhsaric Council. The High Theologian, the alhmen presiding over the Temple of the Spirit, is the leader of the Council and head of government. The Council is composed of the chief alhmi from alhs across the state, and serves as a de facto legislative body. The Council meets at the Cirsei Alhsahari in Erodenhulm. The Holy Presidio is the collective term for the executive bodies that are responsible for the day-to-day governance of the state through the implementation of decrees issued by the Alhsaric Council. Each Presidium comprising the Presidio is led by a Comissaeri and is responsible for overseeing the execution of a different aspect of governance. The Presidio includes: *'The Holy Presidium for the Doctrine of Orthodoxy' - The Presidium for Orthodoxy is one of the three High Presidia, and is responsible for the direction and maintenance of Orthodox Metariism and to defend Metari beliefs from unacceptable hostile influence. *'The Holy Presidium for the Defence of the Faithful' - The Presidium for Defence is one of the three High Presidia, and is responsible for the coordination, leadership, and strategic direction of Metaria's armed forces. *'The Holy Presidium for the Consecrated Lives and Well-Being of the Faithful' - The Presidium for Well-Being is one of the three High Presidia, and is responsible for the healing, training, and comfort of faithful Metari. *'The Holy Presidium for the Treasury' - The Presidium for Treasury is responsible for the Metari government's finance, collecting taxes from a variety of sources, and paying wages to those employed by the Presidio and armed forces. The treasury is also responsible for regulating the minting and supply of currency for use within Metari provinces. *'The Holy Presidium for the Evangelization of Non-Believers' - The Presidium for Evangelization serves as Metaria's diplomatic agency, and the High Comissaeri for Evangelization is responsible for appointing emissaries to lead foreign evangelization missions. Evangelization missions in foreign countries serve dual-roles as diplomatic post to ensure communication between Metaria and foreign regimes, and as a focal point for efforts to spread Metariism amongst foreign non-believers. *'The Holy Presidium for Draeocraft and Attunement' - The Presidium for Draeocraft is responsible for the training and development of magickally-attuned individuals and the discovery, exploitation, monitoring, manipulation of ley lines. The Presidium oversees the Setenium Draeori, the highest institution for magickal education in Metaria, located in Erodenhulm. *'The Holy Presidium for Alhmi' - The Presidium for Alhmi serves as a means for alhmi and their congregations across Metaria to communicate with the Alhsaric Council for constituent support and other issues. *'The Holy Presidium for the Dissemination of Orthodox Thought' - The Presidium of the Thought is responsible for the direction of higher education at Metari Schools of Thought, primary education through state-sponsored seteni, and youth learning at creches. Government functions not under the jurisdiction of a Presidium are devolved to provincial and local councils, containing a mix of popularly-selected leaders and regional alhmi. Representatives of provincial and local councils meet annually with the Alhsaric Council at the Popular Conference to address constituent concerns and issues. Administrative divisions Metaria is comprised of seven provinces and three market districts comprising the three largest population centers and nearby farming areas. Foreign policy Metaria's foreign policy is a by-product of early efforts to spread Metariism abroad. The Alhsaric Council has the ultimate authority on foreign policy decisions, with the Popular Conference serving as a secondary body to review and request diplomatic interactions with foreign states. The High Comissaeri for Evangelization is responsible for overseeing direct interactions between the Metari government and foreign governments and efforts to spread Metariism abroad. Other states with an established religion have traditionally been hostile to Metari attempts at proselytization, which has led to Metaria's foreign policy to tend toward direct intervention and cultural influence through trade. Historically, Metaria grew as a closed society with little interaction with foreign cultures, with the notable exception of Eland. The friendship between Metaria and Eland dates back to the earliest interactions of the Holtin tree elves with the deep elves of Eland around 600 1DE. The common heritage and fellowship between the two peoples is embodied in Metaria in Ascali, the great tree in Erodenhulm grown from a seed of Elandwin gifted to the Metari. In recent years, friendly relations have been established with Terdecol, after an outreach from King Aldus I. This has led to a number of diplomatic agreements, enabling free trade and cultural exchanges between the two countries. Metaria is a member of the Arbor Alliance with Eland, based on common principles of environmental protection, common values, and mutual defense agreements. Military The Metari military consists of regular land forces, naval forces, an auxiliary force, two special purpose forces, and a set of irregular land forces. The Crusaders of the Presidio are Metaria's regular land forces, forming the bulk of Metaria's military, with a mission to serve and protect the Metari faith and those who follow it. The Crusaders are led by the Lord Commander of the Crusades, who reports directly to the Alhsaric Council. The Sciphere of Cinnestre is Metaria's naval force, primarily serving in a coastal patrol role, but with an emerging blue-water capability for unarmed oceanic exploration becoming a reality within the past 50 years. The Sciphere is led by the Lord High Admiral, who reports to the Alhsaric Council. The ranks of the Crusaders and Sciphere are drawn from conscripts and volunteers. All able-bodied males and females above the age of majority, with exceptions for religious, academic, or other limited reasons, are eligible to serve in the armed forces. Historically, volunteer ranks have been sufficient to staff the majority of the armed forces ranks. Most conscripts are assigned duties at home, to defend against foreign attack or in a law enforcement role. The Continental Guards serve as Metaria's auxiliary force, providing aid and succor during disasters and augmenting the Crusader ranks during defensive conflicts. The Continental Guards are generally a reserve force, consisting of volunteers from the populace. Metaria's two special purpose forces, the Temple Knights and Holy Guardians, consist of specially trained warriors who are considered to be the 'elite' in the nation's military. Historically, the Temple Knights served as the protector of alhs across the nation, guarding the faithful as they gathered to worship. While some Temple Knights still serve in this role, today, most Temple Knights serve in a foreign intelligence capacity. Temple Knights are trained in covert operations and intelligence gathering, in order to carry out and oversee espionage operations to gain information on foreign influences that would potentially cause Metaria harm. The Holy Guardians' first and foremost purpose is to protect the Alhsaric Council, serving to investigate threats against the Council and ensure their safety and security. The Holy Guardians report directly to the Council on all matters. Law enforcement and crime Metaria has no specific law enforcement body. Law enforcement duties are typically handled by the Crusaders during peacetime, and the Continental Guards during wartime. Infantry assigned to law enforcement are generally stationed in settlements or along major travel routes to protect citizenry and keep the peace. Large settlements have civil barracks, with contingents specifically trained and equipped for local law enforcement duties. Temple Knights have the authority to act as law enforcement officials near alhs. Economy Metaria's has a mixed economy based on the principles of commercial jurisprudence outlined in Metariist economics. Traditional Metariist economic philosophy has four core tenets: (1) that trade and commerce should be driven by the moral foundations outlined in the Frore Fyrngaerit and holy doctrine; (2) that an alh ensure that the livelihoods and well-being of their communities be properly cared for; (3) that those in possession of great material wealth be obligated to give to others in need through the collection of clainned and other alms; and (4) that the acquisition and hoarding of wealth and resources beyond one's need is a critical sin. In Metaria, the Holy Presidium for the Consecrated Lives and Well-Being of the Faithful is responsible for coordinating the execution of commercial jurisprudence at a national level through central planning. The Presidium works with the Popular Conference to determine a basic need for production, through population surveys, requests from other Presidia, and pressing national needs at the direction of the Alhsaric Council. The needs for production are then divided among the provinces into provincial quotas, taking into account economic specializations and conditions that exist regionally. Each province and praetura then works to create a local economic plan to meet its assigned production goals. Generally, the planned economy only extends to the most base needs of the population (including food, water, housing, clothing, and health) and the structural needs of the government (including supplies for education, communication, transportation, and arms and armor). To achieve these goals, large amounts of land near cities and in agricultural areas are organized into estates for the production of resources, agricultural products, and goods. Private enterprises in trade, artisanry, husbandry, and draeocraft supplement state-directed economic activities. Metaria's economy is largely focused around light manufacturing of trade goods and resource extraction. The construction of durable goods from wood is a mainstay in the center of the country, with artisans in Holtin and Shroudfyr provinces being renowned for the quality, durability, and design of their wooden goods and particularly structures and homes. In the southeast and along the southern shore, magickally-enchanted staves, wands, shields, and arrows are produced in conjunction with draeoric scholars. The most potent of these goods are often purchased by the Crusaders to aid the defense effort or prestigious setenia to further practical knowledge of the magickal arts. In the low hills of the southwestern capelands and the deserts of the Drugen Basin, minerals and gemstones are extracted and refined for use in sigils, foci, and as jewelery. Magic Transport The Verdant Shroud poses a great natural barrier to long-distance transport in Metaria. Two major roads cross the Shroud from north to south: the Cynestraeum in the west, traveling south from the Great Hills along the Peshal River to Peshalim, across the Shroud to Metaria's southern shore, to the road's southern end in Haefened; and the Basu Highroad in the east, traveling from across through the Passerine Gap in the Heafod Mountains, across the Drugan Basin via Caeysterwit and Drugened, crossing the Shroud's less denser areas in the east, following along the Daniffen River to Thalora Orthiad, where the Basu Lowroad continues southwest to Erodenhulm and the Diasporaeum goes southeast along the southern shore to Zembla. The Great Trade Roads, as they are known, are heavily patrolled by the Crusaders to allow for the free flow of commerce and communication within Metaria and with neighboring realms. Marine transport plays an important role in both internal and international transport in Metaria. Difficulties traversing the nation by land have made water the predominant mode of travel for heavy cargo and east to west passenger travel. Peshalim's position on the Inland Sea has made it a major port for trade, ranking among the busiest in Rione. The Daniffen River is navigable by large craft to just downstream of Drugened, allowing for the ease of shipping metals and minerals to Peshalim by sea. Culture and society Metari culture is generally defined by the shared values of community and fellowship that grew out of common worship of the Goddess Cinnestre. No member of the faithful is considered superior to another in Metari society, but non-believers are portrayed at lecture as offensive, lower life-forms, which results in the intense disdain most Metari have for Dwolla. Despite the generally meritocratic leanings of Metari culture at large, the high elf's naturally high magickal attunement has led to a belief of self-superiority in some high elf circles. This is particularly evident among the Drightworda, where purer blooded individuals are known to attain higher local and regional governing positions than more common elves and humans. Education Category:Metaria Category:Nations of Rione